This invention relates to synchronous linear motors in general and more particularly to an improved method of constructing transitions between the switching sections of a traveling field winding utilized in driving a track-bound vehicle.
Synchronous linear motors, especially long-stator motors, the exciter device of which is designed as a moving translator and is arranged on a track bound vehicle, and the traveling field winding of which is subdivided into switching sections which are installed in meander fashion along the line and are supplied by respective stationary controlled static converters; the current-carrying rails of the traveling field winding being realized as conductor ribbons with several individual conductors are described in German Offenleggungschrift No. 26 56 389.